Swampfire
Appearance Numbuh 362 as Swampfire Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In GKND/Next Operation, Swampfire's first design's skin was olive green, and his arms were larger. The red petals on his shoulder, along with the green thorns on his body, were thinner and longer. His torso design changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol also moved from his chest to his stomach. His Season 1's design was the same as his GKND and Season 2 design except he wore a Green Sweatshirt attach to his clothes. Swampfire's first stage of "blossoming" was more muscular than his earlier design. He also lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck thinned and the lines on his chest moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green was also a shade lighter than his olive green. Swampfire's second stage of "blossoming", he gained more muscle with the black lines being removed from his chest entirely. His red petals formed into a red thorn shape, with two being on each arm. The neck lines were triangular. His shade of green was lime green. His face resembled his fully matured form except that instead of orange surrounding the eyes, there was black surrounding them. As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance, or "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller. His skin color is now light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws (with spikes on the knuckles), and yellow holes in the palms, used to unleash his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck, which is yellow on the inside. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. Negative 362 as Swampfire Negative 6 yr old Swampfire looks exactly like Swampfire in '''Next Operation '''flashback but he has red eyes and his Negatrix/Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. Negative 10/11 year old Swampfire looks exactly like Swampfire's new design in Next Operation except his skin is dark brown, his hands are now colored green, with four red claws (with spikes on the knuckles), and red holes in the palms, used to unleash his fire powers. He has six black horns with red spots (asethetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a white horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He has a large collar raised up around his neck, which is red on the inside. The Ultimatrix symbol is still on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. Swampfire is said to also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion though it haven't been shown in either series or specials yet. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them.